Red String
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: Her red string of fate that woman called it, now it seems my fate leads me on a journey but will it come of it? A good or a bad ending? Self Insert/OC


Title: Red String

Summary: Her red string of fate that woman called it, now it seems my fate leads me on a journey but will it come of it? A good or a bad ending? Self Insert/OC

* * *

Chapter 1

"In order to learn the most important lessons of life, one must each day surmount a fear." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

I was just crossing the street when I was hit a car, and no I wasn't wearing headphones with the music blaring or talking on my cellphone. It was some idiot who suddenly speed up at the last minute and went right through the red light, running me over in the process. What did I ever do to that person?

I was some what hoping and expecting to find golden gates and fluffy clouds everywhere. Instead, I found myself in some kind of test tube, floating in water with a mask on.

Panic filed me, I tried to move my body but at most, I managed to flail a little. Everything felt off, my body didn't respond like it usually does, I can barely move my eyes around, all I see is blurred outlines of people around me. The closest one to me said something, I think because of that rumble like thing that I felt.

Maybe this is some kind new experimental medical thing to help me heal from the hit and run.

Suddenly I feel the tell tale suction feeling when something is draining, my feet touch the ground but my legs are too weak, can't respond fast enough. I start to fall forwards, the water pushing me out of the tube, my knees almost crash into the ground but two strong pairs of arms keep me from going any further.

A hand grabs me, lifting my chin up, then a light flashes in my right eye, then my left, I can barely respond to the burning sensation it leaves on my eye balls with a low. "Uuugh."

I hear someone say something but I can't make out the words, it sounds vaguely Japanese sounding and I'm only saying that based off of listening to anime, not out of actually knowing the language.

Another hand grabs my chin, roughly this time and yanks my head up. I'm suddenly looking at the face of some vaguely Asian person who is wearing heavy make up, white covering some of the face with purple around the eyes, highlighting them. He has long, straight, black hair that forms a curtain around his head. He says something in that Japanese sounding language before letting my head drop.

Maybe I'm in some far future where people wear makeup like that, and my body had been selected for some cryogenic project and now I've been revived.

Or so I thought.

Things started to pile up,and new theories begin to pop up.

First is finding out that my body isn't the right gender, breasts and the missing dick. Lead to the theory that maybe my brain has been transported into a different body as it was too badly damaged.

Next was finding how archaic their technology is, reminding me of stuff I would see in moves about the Vietnam war, stuff like that. So maybe this is in the aftermath of some kind of event like in fallout.

However somethings started to put me off kilter on where I am.

Some of the people would wear head bands with metals plats attached that had a musical note in the middle and they would suddenly disappear from view, with a small gust of wind. Also there are pieces of paper attached to the archaic technology with weird drawings on them as if they are some kind of charm.

There was times when I would feel like I'm drowning, as if the air is a liquid but it would dissipate after time. Also my body would itch or I would feel this odd indescribable sensation.

One day they give me a notepad and a pen, they say something but I can only sloppily communicate, sounding like a drunk. I write, _Where am I?_ as best as I can on the notepad.

They look at what I wrote on the pad, they seem confused, the one in purple clothes, with almost grayish hair and glasses, writes down something in his own note pad. Then the one with the white and purple makeup wrote down on the notepad, it read _Anatahadere?_.

I wrote _English_ with two heavy lines underneath, and made a gesture for something coming out of my mouth while trying to say English.

The man with makeup points to himself, saying "Orochimaru," then points to the young man in glasses saying "Kabuto."

Oh...Oh, no, fuck, shit, damn it. This is where I am? The Naruto universe, with this psychopath?

Orochimaru points at me.

To afraid not too, I tell him my name. "A.…"

After that, they seemed to give me lessons in the language they spoke in the Naruto universe, all while they got me up to strength. Also I've figured that the odd sensation I've been feeling is chakra, of course it isn't like I can immediately use it, right now it's just there.

One thing that I amazed with is how quickly I'm on my feet, it must be that god offal stuff they've been feeding me but it could also be what the chakra is doing to my body.

One day, I would say about two weeks later, I was made to walk to some large room, Orochimaru standing just opposite of me. He uttered one word that I recognized from my lessons, "Training" then a gust of wind split the ground next to me, nearly knocking me over in the process. "Run."

And I did, not wanting to know if pleading would just make him kill me.

Each time the gust of wind would get closer, I pushed myself harder then I ever thought I was capable. This body seems to have better endurance then my old one, a few seconds of running would leave me out of breath, though hiking thirteen kilometers through the wilderness would have been no problem.

But even this body could not last forever, a trip of the feet let a gust of wind sends me flying back, a burst of pain hits me when I landed. The force makes me roll for another couple of feet, adding to the pain I feel.

Once I stop, I can feel that offal feeling in the air, goosebumps on my skin forever, fear strikes my mind, I try to move but my legs are sore, bruised and scrapped, it burns to move them. I try to drag myself across the floor but my arms are bruised and scrapped, they hurt to move too.

He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill...

Over and over again, the chant repeated in my mind, trying to push me past the pain.

Another gust of wind hit me, this time slamming me into the wall.

CRACK

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I've never felt anything so painful in my life. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

At one point I could see Orochimaru standing over me, grinning like the evil bastard he is. Then Kabuto came over and used some kind of medical jutsu on me, the pain faded down to an ache. Orochimaru said something in their language that sounded like "…her to…while I…"

"Yes, lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, then turned to me. "Follow me,"

I nodded, and walked behind him, arms clenching where my chest still hurts.

I was lead to a different room compared to the one I had been sleeping in previously, it was darker, damper, smaller, didn't have the medical equipment lying around and, the bed is not as comfortable. I'm still given that God offal stuff they've been feeding me but also some hard foods.

Eventually I just fall asleep, too exhausted and sore from what Orochimaru did to me.

The next day, repeats but without me breaking anything this time, however I'm still tossed around a few times with less powerful jutsu as if reminding me 'I can kill you if I want to' and the session is much longer the previous day. The next day and the day after that the same thing, each time I get a smidge better at dodging.

But day after the next, Orochimaru smacks me around literally, repeating orders of 'arm up', 'kick' and so on until I feel like my body can't handle anymore, flopping to the ground. Kabuto heals me up and the process repeats it's self.

The next day we go back to the same retinue of running around for three days then another beat down, then repeat. It goes on for a month, and during that time they gave me a new name 'Masako'. However one day the retinue broke.

The creaking of the door woke me up, I nearly jumped out of the bed when I feel that creepy energy float around.

"Come," Orochimaru said, this time with no Kabuto around.

The two of us walked down some dark hallways until we reached a door, Orochimaru opened the door revealing a man with purple hair in the room.

"Lord Orochimaru," the young man said snapping to attention.

"Arashi,"- Orochimaru said some other words that I could make out as '…something I need to…help Masako learn…'.

"Yes, Lord Orchimaru," the young man said.

"Good," Orochimaru said, and some other words before he left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm Arashi Fuma," the young man said to me.

"I Masako," I said in broken Shinobi language.

"Come, sit," Arashi said, mentioning to a chair, then grabbed a book from a self while I sat down. Arashi sat down next to me, opening the book and said slowly to me. "Orochimaru wants me to teach you how to read and speak."

"Thank you," I mumbled in their language.

Arashi went over writing with me, mainly going over the basic part of it, the lettering that looked like English writing but in their language. This is what I did for the rest of the day until I was sent back to my room late in the day, and I made sure to exercise as much as I could to keep up my strength before I went to sleep.

The next day one of the sound ninja picked me up and brought me to Arashi again to learn writing. This went on for a week until Orochimaru returned without Kabuto.

The day of Orchimaru's return, he brought me to a large room with weapons scattered about it.

"Pick one," Orochimaru said to me.

I strolled along, scanning the weapons. Swords were the first thing that drew my attention, for the obvious reason of being cool but I knew that I had little idea how to use them and that I can't deal with taking blows very well.

Shame there are no guns…Oh, there's an idea, I remember that English longbowmen used to be able to achieve distances of 300m and shoot over 16 arrows a minute. A crossbow would be easier to use but it can't achieve the same range and combine with the strength of a ninja, I could probably achieve much better results.

Quickly I scanned around for a bow, only finding a small selection of bows at the very back of the room. Each bow of a different type, from compound bows to yumi bows to the more older wooden war bows but none of them are a English longbow as they aren't over 6ft. I doubt I could pull one anyways.

I test one of the larger war bows, drawing on the string, it's surprisingly easy but the string isn't lose. This body is a lot stronger then my original one, hm, this will be interesting.

"This one," I said.

Orochimaru doesn't show any disappointment but doesn't show any amusement either, which is how I know he likes something.

"Follow me," Orochimaru said, then turned away and left.

I picked up a quiver of arrows and quickly caught up with him, following behind Orochimaru as he lead me through the compound, until we reached a large room. It had targets set up, and looked clearly like a archery room for practicing.

"I want to see you use the bow," Orochimaru said.

"Okay," I said. I sat the quiver in front of me and grabbed a arrow from the quiver. I notched the arrow with it on the right side of the bow, pulling back with two fingers on my right hand, surprising me at how easy it is. The target is a little further away then the targets at the scout camp I went to, I'm not sure if I'm going to hit it but I loose the arrow.

THUNK

The arrow hit the top part of the target, a inch more and it would have sailed over the target, it looks like I underestimated my ability again. I looked over at Orochimaru for a reaction.

"Again."

I nodded, and drew another arrow, this time adjusting my aim. The arrow hit low this time, the next arrow landed closer to the middle. Slowly I worked myself closer to the dot in the center until I ran out of arrows in the quiver.

"Hmm, I have not seen such a archery technique, where did you learn it?" Orochimaru asked me.

"In my previous body I did some archery for pleasure," I said while secretly thinking 'and I read about revived techniques'.

"You have one month to practice this, then I'm sending you on you're first mission," Orochimaru said.

Fuck

That day I practiced until I couldn't pull the string anymore. My schedule became Monday is 'dodge practice', Tuesday is 'taijutsu practice', Wednesday is reading and language with A or rest day, Thursday is bow practice, Friday is 'dodge practice', Saturday is bow practice and Sunday is 'dodge practice'.

By the end of the month I could shoot at a distance of 200m and hit a target at 100m.

My 'mission' is actually a fight with a prisoner, damn I should have chosen a spear or sword.

"Begin," Orochimaru says.

The prisoner rushed at me while I race backwards and try to draw an arrow at the same time. Luckily the dodge training came in, making me quick on my feet. I loosed the first arrow, but the prisoner dodged it. He lunged at me but I jumped to the right and loosed another arrow, this time he just missed getting one in the arm. I bolted away to try and put some distance between the two of us, as he seemed to be slower then me.

"Stop moving!" the prisoner shouted at me.

I quickly swung around and loosed arrow after arrow at him as he closed with me. Damn it, nothings working. I did this one more time before I found myself on my last arrow.

I need to think of something or I'm fucked.

Quickly I put my bow around me and unlatched my quiver from my belt. I slowed down a little bit, just enough so as to entice the prisoner to try and lunge at me. Thankfully he took the bait and I threw the quiver at him, making him draw his arms up to protect his face. I dove at him with my arrow in hand, stabbing him in the gut.

I pulled the arrow out and then stab him again, he then fell down. I repeated the process several times until Orochimaru put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done," Orochimaru congregated me.

I nodded numbly.

* * *

 **I got this idea from someone who was reincarnated into what I think was the clone body of Madara, possibly. I've tried to find this fanfiction on the site but haven't had any success, if anyone can find it I would be very grateful.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review even if it's just one word, it goes along way.**


End file.
